Reveries and military balls
by x.cherryadelover.x
Summary: "Anyone would think you were trying to seduce me, Lieutenant"  "Then they would be very wrong"  Implied sexual content but nothing too explicit


**Reveries and military balls **

"I hate these major social events. They are just an excuse for the stupid bureaucratic members of the military to remind everyone how important they think they are and to show off their latest trophy wives they have on their arm." Roy stated fixing the collar on his tuxedo in his full length mirror in his bedroom.

"We don't have to stay there too long sir. Just long enough to make a good impression,"

Roy turned to look at lieutenant who was leaning against the door frame. When he saw his lover and bodyguard, he was taken slightly, by how radiant she looked. She was wearing a simple royal blue strapless dress, with a long slit up the skirt that reached mid thigh, topped with a large blue crystal. Her hair was pinned neatly in a bun, with two loose curls framing her pretty face.

_**Roy's mind**_

"_You look good enough to eat, if you don't mind me saying, sir" Riza started making her way towards Roy, making sure her hips swayed seductively,as she did so. _

"_Nope, I don't mind at all, infact I was going to say the exact same thing, to you lieutenant" Roy took in Riza's appearance, noting all the curves, her dress left exposed. When Riza got to Roy she pressed her body, firmly against his, and looped her arms around his neck. Roy placed his hands in the dips of either side of her waist._

"_You know," Riza began "we wouldn't be missed too much if we didn't turn up" She purred in Roy's ear. Roy felt a tingle down his spine and a small flame ignitied in the pit of his stomach_

"_I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't be too upset. If you were to ring him. Explain that a sudden engagement has occurred and you can't get out of it "_

_Roy smirked._

"_Lieutenant, are you implying there is something more important than the bi-annual military ball?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm implying sir," She then gently nipped at his earlobe._

_Roy chuckled at her bluntness _

"_Anyone would think you were trying to seduce me lieutenant,"_

"_Then, they would be very wrong," Riza paused, putting an end to her ministrations and gazed into Roy's onyx eyes. "Because unless you keep your pocket watch in the front of your pants, sir, I **have **seduced you" Riza licked her bottom lip, tantalisingly slow catching Roy's attention and imagination. _

"_Your grandfather is going to be so disappointed when I ring him ,"_

"_Sir, stop thinking about my grandfather. Just look forward to what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to make sure that I'm the last person on your mind,"_

_Roy suddenly found his mouth lack of moisture and Riza's face unusually close to his._

"_So, are you going to take me to your bedroom? Or am I just going to do you here?"_

**Reality**

Uh, lieutenant, you look, uh, stunning" Roy scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you, sir. You look quite dashing yourself," Riza gave Roy an assured smile. "Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late."

"Do we have to?" Roy whined, thinking about his previous reverie.

Riza walked towards him, and Roy noticed that her hips didn't have that sexy sway, like in his reverie. Once she was at a close enough distance, Riza reach up and slicked back a few, rogue hairs.

"Yes."

Roy gave a disappointed sigh and bowed his head like a child who'd just had a good telling off. That was until he felt Riza's hand take hold of his and place it on a part of her thigh that was exposed thanks to her dress.

"If you go to this ball, I promise..." She lent forward slightly and whispered something in Roy's ear. Roy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Really. You would do that?"

"Sir, I wouldn't say I'd do it if I knew I wasn't going to go through with it"

"Right" Roy suddenly grabbed Riza's wrist and practically pulled Riza out of his room, down the stairs, grabbed his jacket and shoved Riza's shawl in her arms, before storming out of his house.

"We have a ball to get to."

After all, who could resist seeing Riza Hawkeye, in **just**a tiny miniskirt.

A/N: Feel free to review. They're always appreciated and I'm prepared for any constructive criticisms :)


End file.
